Hypothetically Speaking
by PurtFiend
Summary: Dave and Kurt have met at the Lima Bean for a planning meeting for their first PFLAG meeting. Our two heros have good intentions but it all veers widely off course but ends happily with smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N These chapters are going to be short, almost like drabbles, and they all concern the one PFLAG planning meeting that Kurt and Dave are supposed to be having one afternoon at the Lima Bean. The epologue will take place after this first planning meeting. Hope it's not confusing. I don't own Glee but that doesn't mean I don't looove reviews!**

**Hypothetically Speaking**

"I can't believe I agreed to this." moaned Dave sinking back into his chair looking like a big sulky kid.

"Oh quit whining! You did agree to it, so we're doing it AND we're doing it properly I might add." Kurt was not giving an inch on this. He tapped his pencil impatiently. "The summer is going to go by quickly and I want to have everything in place so we can start PFLAG meetings immediately as soon as school starts again." Kurt sighed, "I was hoping to get the PFLAG meetings started before school ended last term but I was so busy with the Glee nationals."

"Okay I get it, but do we hafta have a meeting to plan a meeting? Isn't that kinda redundant?"

"whoo! Look at you and your big word!" Kurt replied sarcastically, he then continued in a serious tone. "Planning meetings aren't redundant. We have to have an agenda, perhaps find a speaker, think up how we're going to promote the group and run it all past Mr. Schue and possibly Principal Figgins."

"Why do we even need a PFLAG group now? You're back at McKinley, and we're cool." Dave gestured with his hands indicating the two of them. "Why waste  
>our after school time with stupid meetings?"<p>

"These stupid meetings are for your benefit, David!" Kurt stated angrily, Dave noticed Kurt always used his full name when displeased - he rather liked it. "This is so you can be more comfortable about your sexuality."

"I don't even know I'm gay for sure." Dave uttered and Kurt pulled an incredulous face.

"For Prada's sake Dave. You kissed me when I confronted you in the locker room. That was not a reaction I'd expect from a straight boy.

"Maybe I'm confused."

"Maybe you're gay."

"If you noticed I have a girlfriend."

"Oh yes, the school bike. How is that going for you anyways? Have you ridden her yet?"

"Kurt! For fuck's sakes that's crude! I like Santana."

"You didn't answer my question."

"NO! But that's not 'cause I'm gay, it's because I'm a gentleman."

Kurt scoffed, "A saint more like, or no wait, perhaps you're gay!"

"For your information, Santana and I get along really well. She's has hidden depths to her most people don't know. I respect her."

"So you're dating the school skank for her personality. You are sooo gay!"

"I'm serious Kurt! Stop talking about her like that. She's not here to defend herself." Dave hissed. He hesitated and then said, "Maybe I will get it on with her to prove you wrong. She's got a great body, nice tits."

"And you say you are a gentleman. Alright, most straight boys will do just about anything to get a blow job from girls." Kurt moved forward over the table towards Dave and fixed him with an inquisitive look. "Hypothetically speaking, would you sit through three hours of those South American soaps she watches if she promised you a blow job at the end of it?"

"Hmmm, I've never actually had a blowjob." Dave mulled it over in his mind for a minute, "yeah sure, I'd sit through three hours of Spanish-speaking soaps for a blowjob from Santana." Dave smiled at Kurt triumphantly.

Kurt smiled back and continued. "Okay, hypothetically speaking, would you sit through three hours of Project Runway if I promised you a blowjob at the end of it?"

Dave couldn't help but let out a strangled moan as images of Kurt on his knees in front of him rushed through his brain like a tsunami. His face felt flushed, he knew he was sweating profusely and his mouth was desert dry.

Kurt was waiting for the jock's reaction and it didn't disappoint. Kurt threw his head back for a deep throaty laugh. Dave fumed; Kurt had obviously set him up, knowing how he would react. The smaller boy then watched Dave's acute embarrassment for several long seconds with smug undisguised amusement.

"You are soooo Gay!" Kurt crowed, "Now shall we get back to planning our pflag group?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the nice reviews so far!

**The Lima Bean First PFLAG Planning Meeting**

"So what do you think?"

"Huh?"

"About the plans I have been carefully outlining to you for the last fifteen minutes?"

"Ahhhh..."

David! Would you stop fantasizing about me giving you a blow job, it's not gonna happen! Please listen and try and concentrate on my suggestions for the pflag group!" Kurt angrily grabbed his latte and started drinking.

"I wasn't fantasizing about you giving me a blow job! I've moved on." Dave replied belligerently. "If you must know I was busy fantasizing about ME giving YOU a blow job, and hypothetically speaking, I wouldn't make you watch three hours of football just to get it!"

Dave smirked. That did it. That caught Kurt's attention. The boy in front of him spluttered and almost chocked on his coffee. Kurt looked at him wide eyed, with his mouth opening and closing like he was having a conversation but nothing was coming out. Kurt quickly looked down and started shuffling his papers hoping to mask his behavior. Dave was thrilled; he had actually got Kurt flustered.

Kurt, still shuffling papers around actually started babbling, "Look, I think we should get back to… I mean this is all very well, but…I think we…" Kurt finally sighed and gave up on any pretence and looked Dave in the eye.

"I must say, I never imagined you would be someone that would give head."

"What? Do you think I'm that selfish? Gee thanks!" grumbled Dave.

"It's not that. You seem so anxious about your sexuality; I thought you would think that going down on someone would be too faggy." Kurt  
>anointed the slur with air quotes.<p>

"Look, since I'm gay anyways, I'm going to do the whole deal. I'm not going to shy away from anything."

"Oh! You finally said it out loud to me that you're gay." Kurt gushed really pleased.

Dave's chest swelled and he felt great. "Yeah, it's the first time I admitted it out loud to anybody, even to myself." He couldn't help the big smile that insisted on taking over his face.

He looked over to Kurt who also was sporting a glorious smile. He shook his head in amazement, how did he find it in himself to taunt and hurt such a wonderful boy. He quickly changed gears so as not bring his mood down, "So c'mon Hummel! Are we planning this pflag meeting or what?"


	3. Chapter 3

**The first PFLAG meeting at Lima Bean contuned...**

"Are you having problems with erectile disfunction?" Dave asked in his best TV presenter voice.

"Ha! Ha! I can do without the impromptu Viagra infomercial thank you. Aagh! I'm almost there." huffed Kurt straining as he worked on his makeshift shaft.  
>Dave laughed and sat back watching Kurt work.<p>

Dave knew he was wearing a big shit eating grin but he couldn't stop smiling. To think he fretted about coming here today and worried about how he would converse with Kurt. When he dropped the diva act, Kurt was really easy to talk to. The discussions on planning the PFLAG meeting was quickly abandoned instead they joked, told stories, teased each other mercilessly and actually FLIRTED a bit. Dave couldn't believe it, he even told a few of his favourite dirty jokes and was disappointed that Kurt said he had heard them already. Like most people with family, Kurt had one of those kind of uncles who was keeper of the dirty jokes; that's understandable really, since the jokes Dave told came from his own uncle.

Kurt was now industriously trying to fashion an erect penis from a paper napkin just like his uncle showed him with a cloth one, hense the reason for the earlier Viagra joke. Dave happily sat there waiting for the end result, but it didn't appear to be going so well. Kurt continued struggle with the uncooperative paper, refusing to admit defeat. Dave watched facinated as every now and again Kurt's tongue would dart out and moisten his lips. While watching, Dave couldn't help but think of their earlier conversation...

"So Fancy, can I ask you another personal question?" Kurt glanced up from his phallic sculpture.

"Sure, you can ask me." Kurt replied coyly leaving the 'but I might not answer you' part unspoken and went back to the paper penis.

"What's it like giving a blow job, or receiving one?"

"Don't ask me. I don't know."

"Haven't you and Blaine been together for like three months?"

"We're taking it slow."

"There's slow and then there's glacial."

Kurt angrily threw aside his dubious dildo and opened his notebook entitled Pflag Group and glared at Dave. "Can we get back to planning this stupid group?"

Dave just sat back rather confused at Kurt's annoyed outburst and watched as the boy viciously moved papers back and forth and glared down at the few lines he'd written. Kurt then sighed a big sigh and stared out the window for a time. Finally he turned back to Dave and blurted out, "so you think three months is a long time too?"

"I don't know Kurt, I'm seventeen, to me it seems like ages."

"It seems like a long time to me too. But Blaine … I don't know… I always feel I want too much. Maybe I'm too pushy."

"He's making you feel like that?" asked Dave hotly, annoyed to think anyone was causing pain to his Kurt.

"Yes, I mean no. I sometimes wonder if the feelings I have for him are mutual. He's told me that he loves me but he doesn't ever act on it. We're like friends who kiss occasionally."

"You just kiss occasionally?" Dave repeated incredulously, he knew he would be kissing Kurt all the time.

"Well, we do go to different schools and we're both busy with different activities. It's hard to get together," Kurt sighed, "it's been months yet we're still just kissing and he won't let me touch him below the waist. He hasn't touched me down there either. If I try anything, Blaine will just pull my hands back up above his waist. I'm getting really frustrated."

"Maybe he's got issues."

"You've got HUGE issues and you have shown me more interest than he has." Kurt answered back then thought better of it. "No offense meant."

"None taken. Look Kurt I might have issues about admitting my sexuality, but I don't have issues with sex or intimacy. So maybe Blaine is  
>okay about being gay but not so sure about love making."<p>

"Hhhhmmm. You might be on to something there. It just leaves me thinking that I'm not desirable or sexy."

"You not sexy? You're joking right?" Dave was astounded.

"No I'm serious." Kurt said in a small sad voice and started looking out the window again.

"Kurt, you're smart, I know you have figured out I have strong feelings for you so I'm kinda biased. But for what it's worth, I think  
>you are really cute and incredibly sexy."<p>

"You forgot to mention that you have impeccable taste in men as well," laughed Kurt fluttering his eyelashes at Dave.

"Damn straight! Ooops! Maybe wrong choice of words there."

"Oh my, you're even cracking jokes about being gay. Will wonders never cease."

The two boys just stared at each other for a long time smiling. Dave's face started heating up again, he wasn't sure but he felt that Kurt's stare had become a little more intense than it was before. It was as if he was finally considering Dave; wondering what sex would be like with him. Dave had never seen that speculative look on Kurt before. It reminded him of the hungry, interested stares he sometimes got from girls. Those stares made him uncomfortable and he usually did or would say something stupid to stop them. Kurt's stare though, froze him on the spot; he was worried to death that he would ruin the moment. But then again, maybe this was his moment; he might finally have an advantage over the 'perfect' boyfriend Blaine. Maybe he should just be brave and just go for it.

"Kurt" His name came out all gravelly and Dave had to clear his throat to continue. "Kurt, um hypothetically, would you consider having someone go down on you who was just a friend, not your boyfriend. Um, maybe to see what it's like?"

"A hypothetical blow job?" Kurt cocked an eyebrow and smirked, "I'd rather have a real one."

The pflag planning meeting suddenly got interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**The first PFLAG meeting at Lima Bean contuned...**

"A hypothetical blow job?" Kurt cocked an eyebrow and smirked, "I'd rather have a real one."

Dave couldn't believe his ears. This was it. Adrenaline started slamming through his veins and everything seemed super real, super serious and super focused. It was like an out of body experience as he watched and heard himself mention that he was going to get the washroom key from the cashier and suggest to Kurt that the boy wait a few minutes to make sure no one was watching and then join him. He told Kurt that if he didn't follow, there would be no hard feelings and that they would meet next week like nothing happened. Dave didn't want to pressure Kurt at all. He found himself up at the counter and getting the key. Then there was the short trek to the washroom on wobbly legs. Now the seconds were crawling by as he waited in the washroom for the door to open and for Kurt to walk in.

Dave's shoulders slumped and he sighed as the seconds crawling by turned into minutes. He must have misread Kurt's signals or maybe it was wishful thinking. Kurt had definitely been flirty but perhaps he chickened out at the last minute. Dave washed his hands for a third time and walked to the door and opened it just as Kurt went to push open the door. They crashed together in a tangle of arms and legs.

"I'm sorry I'm late," gasped Kurt looking up into Dave's eyes just inches away, "I swear the Batista was on to us and watching me."

Dave didn't care, Kurt was so close to him, it was easy to manoeuvre the smaller boy back against the closed door. He bent his head forward to take in Kurt's heavenly scent. His hand came up on its own accord to stroke Kurt's porcelain cheek. "May I kiss you a bit before..."

"Of course!" Kurt answered smiling happily.

Dave cautiously met Kurt's lips and kissed them reverently. Kurt responded with a grunt or growl? and threw his hands around Dave's neck and pulled him in closer. Kurt certainly didn't have issues regarding what he wanted, and Dave responded enthusiastically. Their kisses were hot and desperate as they cranked up the passion. Dave chanced a hand moving down and cupping Kurt's ass. He was rewarded with a gasp and the boy's pelvis pressing and grinding against him. Dave could feel Kurt's growing erection pressed against his own and the jock was very curious about the exact dimensions of Kurt's manhood. He thrust his other hand between the two of them and clamped it around Kurt's privates and gave a little squeeze while still cupping the smaller boys ass with his other hand.

"Oh God! Stop!" hissed Kurt and jerked away from Dave.

Dave bit down on his disappointment. He should have known that being with Kurt was too good to be true. He pulled back reluctantly but decisively because he honoured Kurt's feelings. Dave stood back a bit and stared down towards the floor.

"Oh man, I thought I was going to come in my pants. These are new and I don't want to dry clean them after one use." Dave's head jerked up at Kurt's explanation. Dave was able to breath again, Kurt wanted him! He watched as Kurt shakily tried to open his waist band button. He wasn't having much success since the pants were skin tight and his bulge was straining the material.

Dave chuckled, "here let me help you with that," and grabbed Kurt's waistband, successfully freeing Kurt from all constraint. Dave's eyes popped open in surprise, though Kurt's penis was still wrapped in underwear, his erection made him look huge. His mouth started to water as he carefully pulled Kurt's pants down further and reached for the underwear for the grand unveiling. He still couldn't believe it, he was about to go down on Kurt Hummel.

All Kurt could do was whimper and try to remain standing as the most phenomenal stimulation he had ever experienced in his short life was being played out. Dave was sure he wasn't very good. How could he be on his first try but he figured wet heat and friction was all that was needed for a passable blow job. Practice was all he needed and he hoped Kurt's loud moans and groans meant there would be more chances to get good in the near future. He inhaled deeply enjoying Kurt's musky scent and pushed into the boy's pelvis, sliding along his shaft with his mouth; his hands were busy squeezing and releasing the cheeks of Kurt's buttocks in rhythm and his fingers brushed Kurt's anus.

Kurt suddenly gasped and shouted,"Oh no! I'm going to..."

Dave got quite a surprise as the hot wet liquid shot in his mouth. He immediately started to swallow so as not to choke. It wasn't as unpleasant as he would have expected. Kurt tasted pretty good in fact. Kurt initially tried to pull away to lessen the accident but Dave clung on and wouldn't let him. He swallowed every last drop. He was going to show Kurt how much he appreciated and worshiped him. Dave would have got off his knees to embrace his new lover but Kurt sort of collapsed on top of him.

"Hey! Are you alright? Are you crying?" Dave asked hugging the boy that was slumped over him.

"That was just so fucking wonderful!' sniffed Kurt.

Dave managed to get to his feet and still hold on to Kurt. He kissed the tears away and cradled him until he was able to stand by himself and fix his clothes.

"That was amazing Dave, I hope I'm as good as you,"he gushed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's your turn. You didn't think I'd leave you hanging without reciprocating did you?"

"You don't have to Kurt," Dave said, hedging. He was worried his body wouldn't measure up to Kurt's expectations. "I'm kinda sweaty. You wouldn't want..."

"Nonsense! Of course I would," and before Dave could protest Kurt was already unbuckling Dave's belt and moving toward his zipper.

He sucked his breath in when he felt Kurt's warm hand pulling out his erect penis from his underwear and braced himself for the inevitable. He was sure he was going to die with pleasure once he felt Kurt's moist lips on his cock.

He didn't die of course, he lived. He lived through the warm moist pleasure, the delicious back and forth movement of lips on skin and he lived through the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced. Dave managed to shout a warning but Kurt gamely continued to suck as Dave emptied his load into  
>the boy's mouth. All this emotion and tender feelings welled up in him. He thought he would burst with the magnitude of gratitude, appreciation and love he felt for Kurt. He hauled Kurt up to his feet and pulled him into a tight embrace, kissing him all over his neck and face. Kurt steadied him and manoeuvred their mouths to meet in a crush and tangle of lips and tongue.<p>

A jangle of the door knob brought the pair out of the post-coitus reverie. They stood there silently wondering what to do when they heard the footsteps walk away. "Shit! We should go." Kurt said stating the obvious.

Dave reluctantly let go of Kurt and the two boys quickly cleaned themselves up, not saying a word. Immediately Dave started to worry. Would he be able to convince Kurt to do this again? Kurt already has a boyfriend, why would he want a fat stupid jock? Things were just starting to get relaxed between them and he probably spoiled it. Kurt went to the door, opened it and peeped out. "I'll go first and you follow after a few moments. I think I'm just going to head straight out to my car and go home."

Before slipping out the door, he paused for a second, then looked up at Dave with a gorgeous smile and said, "this was quite an eventful PFLAG planning meeting. I simply can't wait for our next one! See you next week."

Dave stood there awash with giddiness. He was already counting the hours towards the next meeting.

**The End**

**A/N Though I have ended this story here, I hope to start another story with chapters on different PFLAG planning meetings so it progresses. I have a few ideas though they are a bit more angsty. It will all end happily however. Judging by your wonderful comments and favourite story tags you like this kind of story.**

**** By the way I changed the beginning of Chapter 3. Don't you hate it when you think up something funny AFTER posting your chapter? I hope I did the right thing by adding the new bit.****

**One more brief comment - I am a great believer in safe sex and condom use. It sometimes gets in the way of a story so occassionally I use artistic licence and don't write them in. But luckily this is fiction, perhaps even a AU where aids and STDs don't exist. Anyways, a story just a story but in real life a condom can save your health and welfare. Please use them.**


End file.
